


Little Chick

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Newborn Children, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Doflamingo holds his baby for the first time.
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Little Chick

Doflamingo actually had some experience holding babies from when Dellinger and Sugar were first part of the crew; even though Baby 5 was the person who held onto them the most, everyone on the crew would do it now and then. Doffy didn't really pay it any mind, though--he'd just have one arm holding them (with some of his string wrapped around to support them better) while he conducted other business with his free hand and went about his day.

Holding his own flesh and blood, though...it instantly felt different. As he cradled them in his arms, his chest felt heavy and strangely warm. His child blinked up at him and stared up, cooing and gurgling up at the giant human that was holding them up. Even with his size, hidden eyes, and overall intimidating demeanor, Doflamingo's child didn't seem bothered in the least bit as he looked down at them. A few of the feathers on his coat brushed over their chubby shoulder, and his baby let out a small giggle. Doffy chuckled and brushed a few more of them against his baby's skin.

"Fufufu, you like Daddy's coat?" 

His baby giggled again and smiled up at him as he tickled them, and they laughed even more at the funny noise he'd made. They squished their cheeks as they tried to move their lips and imitate it. "Vu...vuvuvu!"

Doffy's smile widened and he gently caressed his baby's cheek with one of his fingers. "You really  _ are  _ Daddy's little chick, fufufu…" He plucked one of the feathers from his coat and tickled their stomach with it, and their belly jiggled as they laughed even harder. After a while, they stopped and looked up at their father again with wide, sparkling eyes. There was a little dimple on one of their cheeks that made Doffy's own smile fade a bit, as he thought about others he'd known with that little Donquixote trait: his mother, who he knew could never see her grandchild, and his…

He pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, not wanting them to droop further and accidentally fall on his baby's face. His smile returned as he looked down at them again, and his thoughts faded. His child wouldn't endure such hardship like their grandmother, and  _ definitely  _ wouldn't turn out like their uncle. He nuzzled their cheek with the tip of his nose, and they let another heart-melting giggle as they tried to rub their face against his. He carried them out to the nearby balcony, covering their head a bit so that the afternoon sun wouldn't hit their eyes.

"Let me show you your kingdom, little chick…"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a general suggestion from poppydogslife on Tumblr, who asked for Doffy's reaction to holding his baby for the first time. I decided to make it into a short scenario!


End file.
